love story
by mizz-iris14
Summary: bella,alice en rosalie zijn al goede vrienden. bella moet met jacob trouwen van haar vader, maar dit wil ze niet. op een dag ontmoet ze edward en haar hele leven staat op zijn kop. Gaat bella nog met Jacob trouwen of niet?
1. chapter 1

Love Story

Danes was me aan het helpen mijn jurk aan te trekken. Het was zo mooi. De stof was van zijde en was zwart. Het had een mouwloos lijf met zilveren ontwerpen. De rok zat strak om mijn heupen en liep uit bij mijn knieën. Door de jurk leek ik zelfs bleker dan normaal. "Uw vader heeft gevraagd of u dit wil aandoen, mejuffrouw Swan." Zei Danes terwijl ze een diamanten ketting om mijn nek deed. "Noem me alsjeblieft Bella." Zei ik tegen haar.

"Meneer Swan zou niet tevreden zijn als ik u bij uw voornaam zou noemen." Zei ze. Danes was mijn persoonlijke kamermeisje. Ze was in de dertig. Een ander kamermeisje kwam mijn kamer binnen. "Mejuffrouw Hale en mejuffrouw Brandon zijn hier." Zei ze terwijl Alice en Rose mijn kamer binnenkwamen. "Leuk haar." Lachtte Alice terwijl ze me omhelsde. Ik had krulspelden in. Haar donkerbruine, bijna zwarte, haar was niet in de gebruikelijke puntige staat. Het was stijl. Haar zilveren ogenschaduw bracht haar abrikoos-kleurige huid en hazel-kleurige ogen naar voren. Ze droeg een zilveren jurk die je een beetje deed denken aan Assepoester.

Rose's haar was in een gevlochten knot met een paar losse plukjes die om haar gezicht hingen. Haar roze ogenschaduw bracht haar turquoise ogen en licht gekleurde huid naar voren. Ze droeg een roze jurk die je deed denken aan Doornroosje. "Dus, je hebt de Black familie uitgenodigd?" vroeg Rose terwijl Danes de krulspelden uit mijn haar haalde. "Dat heeft mijn vader gedaan." Mopperde ik. "Waarom?" Kreunde Alice. "Hee, Mike Newton was op jouw verjaardags feest." Zei ik tegen haar. "En Royce King kwam op de jouwe." Herrinerde ik Rose. "Stomme tradities." Mopperde we in koor. "Welke band komt er?"Vroeg Alice. "De Jonas Brothers." Antwoordde ik, weer blij. "nick is zooo leuk." Zei Rose.

"Rosalie Hale! Het is niet gepast dat een verloofde vrouw dat zegt." Plaagde Alice. "Ik vind er wel een weg uit. En dan help ik jullie er ook uit."Zei Rose. "Dat is hetzelfde dat Cynthia zei." Zei Alice. Cynthia was Alice's oudere zus die drie jaar daarvoor trouwde. "Hoe dan ook, komen jullie ouders?" Vroeg ik. "Ja." Mopperde ze allebei. "Nou, mejuffrouw Swan, u bent klaar." Zei Danes. Mijn bruine haar zat in een losse, krullende knot bovenop mijn hoofd. Stukken van mijn haar overlapte erlkaar. Achterin hing het losjes.

ik had een zilveren haarband om en ik had goude ogenschaduw op , die mijn ogen naar voren bracht. "Dankje." Zei ik. "Graag gedaan. Voordat u gaat wilt uw vader nog wat zeggen." Zei Danes. Rose, Alice en ik renden zo hard als we konden in onze jurken naar de balzaal. Charlie, mijn vader, was daar aan het wachten."Mijn kleine Julia, je ziet er prachtig uit." Zei hij. Hij had me die bijnaam gegeven toen ik geboren was. "Dankje, pap." Zei ik. "Je moet dertig minuten moeten wachten in de achterzaal met Rosalie en Alice. Daarna kunnen jullie drie jullie grote entree maken." Zei hij tegen ons.

"Oh, en tussen haakjes, Dr. Cullen en zijn familie komen ook." Zei hij. "Oh, cool." Dr Cullen was mijn dokter al voor tien jaar. Charlie was jaloers op hem. Ik had nog nooit zijn familie ontmoet. Alice, Rose en ik gingen naar de achterzaal. We keken TV, luisterde naar de radio en zeurden over onze ouders. Toen was het tijd voor ons grote entree. We liepen naar de top van de trap en de balzaallichten ginegn uit. "En nu, stel ik u voor aan de birthday girl." Zei Joe in de microfoon. Een spotlight kwam op Rose, Alice en mij.

"Isabella Julia Marie Swan en haar twee beste vriendinnen: Alice Mary Elizabeth Brandon en Rosalie Miranda Lilian Hale!" De kamer barstte in applaus uit. De lichten gingen weer aan. Camera's flitsten. Natuurlijk had Charlie fotografen ingehuurd. Ik probeerde te glimlachen terwijl ik Jacob Black zag wachten onderaan de trap. Hij trok me in een bot-verpletterende omhelsing. "Hee, Bells."Zei hij.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jacob." Groette ik hem. "Dus je hebt besloten om te komen." Zei Rose. "Ja, wat heb jij daar mee te maken?" zei Jacob bot tegen rosalie.

"Jeez Jake! Wees niet zo onbeleefd tegen mijn vrienden." Zei ik. Voordat ik nog iets kon zeggen kwam Charlie naar ons toe. "Hee Julia." Hij noemde me nooit Bella. "Hee, pap." Zei ik. "Oké, ga maar met je vriendinnen praten , over een half uur wil ik je weer zien en dan ga je dansen met Jacob. Daarna gaan we dineren en zul je je cadeau's openmaken. Dan mag je nog even plezier maken met je vrienden en vriendinnen. Mijn hele leven was een rooster.

Rose, Alice en ik liepen weg en lieten Jacob achter ons. We liepen naar Angela en Ben en praatten met hun voor een tijdje. Toen we wegliepen, kwamen we Lauren Mallory en Jessica Stanley tegen. "Hee, Bella." Groetten ze mij. Ze hadden jurken aan die bij elkaar pastten, als je het al jurken kon noemen. Ze zagen er meer uit als shirts. Een verkeerde beweging en een van hun nep-borsten zouden te zien zijn. Hoi meiden. Dankjewel voor het komen." Zei ik. "Ja, het zal wel. Heb je de Cullens gezien?" Vroeg Jessica. "Nee, waarom?" Vroeg ik. "Die zonen zijn echt heel leuk." Zei Lauren. "Zijn ze leuker dan de Jonas Brothers?" Vroeg Alice. "Veel, veel leuker!" Zei Jessica. "Oké. Dat is leuk om te weten." Zei Rose. Iemand tikte me op mijn schouder. Ik draaide me om en zag Dr. Cullen. "Hoi, Dr. Cullen." Zei ik terwijl ik hem omhelsde. "Hallo Bella. Noem me Carlisle alsjeblieft. En gefeliciteerd." Zei hij. "Dankjewel. Dit zijn mijn beste vriendinnen, Alice en Rosalie." Zei ik. "Het is me een genoegen om jullie twee te ontmoeten." Ze schudden elkaars handen. "Wil je mijn familie ontmoeten?" vroeg hij. We knikten en volgen hem.

Hij leidde ons naar de andere kant van de zaal. "Bella, dit is mijn familie." Zei hij. Ik zag een vrouw en drie jonge mannen, waarschijnlijk negentien of twintig. Ik viel bijna flauw toen ik de derde jongen zag. Hij was adembenemend. Lauren en Jessica maakten geen grapje. "Hoi." Lukte me te stotteren. Rose en Alice waren stil naast me. Dat was de eerste keer dat ik ze zag. Ik keek sprakenloos toe."Bella, dit is mijn vrouw Esme en mijn drie zonen, Emmett, Jasper en Edward."

Carlisle had blond haar, wat normal gesproken uit zijn gezicht getrokken was, gouden-bruine ogen, en was ongeveer 1.95 meter lang. Zijn huid was bijna net zo bleek als dat van mij. Hij zag er goed uit, niet dat ik op die manier over hem dacht, maar ik had niet verwacht dat zijn familie er net zo goed uitzag. Esme had van nature caramel-kleurig haar dat losjes krulde tot haar schouders. Haar ogen waren een lichtgroene kleur en haar huid had dezelfde kleur als die van Carlisle. Ze was ongeveer 1.75 meter. Hun zonen hadden zeker weten hun uiterlijk geerfd.

Emmett was erg, erg gespierd. Hij had zwart krullerig, kort haar en prachtige grijs-blauwe ogen. Zijn huid zag eruit alsof hij heel vaak in de zon was. Hij was ongeveer 1.95 meter lang. Hij staarde naar Rosalie en zij staarde terug. Jasper was mager. Hij had honing-blond haar tot het midden van mijn nek. Zijn haar zag eruit alsof hij net uit bed was gestapt. Zijn ogen waren een hemelsblauwe kleur. Hij was ongeveer 1.93 meter lang. Zijn huid had een lichte abrikoos kleur. Hij staarde naar Alice en zijn staarde naar hem. Ik moest snel wegkijken. Zij hadden mijn aandacht niet echt. Het was Edward die mijn aandacht trok.

Zijn huid was bleker dan de mijne, en dat zegt wel wat. Al zijn gelaatstrekken waren perfect, van de volheid van zijn lippen tot de perfecte hoek van zijn neus en perfecte vlakten van zijn jukbeenderen. Het mooiste aan hem waren twee dingen: zijn ogen en zijn haar. Zijn ogen waren prachtig smaragg-groen. Ik had nog nooit zo'n prachtige, unieke kleur gezien. Zijn haar was een buitengewone rood-bruine kleur. Eigenlijk leek het meer op een bronzen kleur. Het zag er lang genoeg uit dat het bijna in zijn ogen kwam.


	3. AN

Sorry dat er nu al een AN komt, maar ik wil jullie iets vragen. 1: is dit verhaal goed? 2: wat vindt je goed aan dit verhaal? 3: Wat vindt je minder goed aan dit verhaal?

Als je geen zin hebt om dit in te vullen dan kan je ook gewoon zeggen of ik verder moet schrijven of niet. Ik hoop dat jullie dit verhaal leuk vinden. dus please laat het me weten. Nogmaals sorry dat dit een AN is.

xxx


	4. Chapter 3

"Hallo Bella, gefeliciteerd." Zei Edward. Zijn stem was ook al zo perfect. Het was als fluweel, of zijde of gesmolten honing. "Hoi." Wist ik te zeggen. Ik stond daar slapjes, naar de moderne Griekse god Adonis te staren die voor me stond. Hij was ook naar mij aan het staren, waarschijnlijk zichzelf af te vragen waarom ik naar hem staarde. Ik wilde net wat zeggen toen iemand op mijn schouder tikte. Ik draaide me om en botste bijna tegen een borst. Jacob was 2.28 meter en nog steeds aan het groeien, waaraan hij me elke keer weer aan herinnerde. "Hallo Jake. Kan ik je ergens mee helpen?" Vroeg ik met een nep-glimlach op mijn gezicht. Rose en Alice probeerden niet te lachen om de vreselijke lach die hij mij gaf in antwoord. Hij zag eruit als the Joker, maar dan nog erger.

"Het is tijd om te dansen." Zei hij. "Er is nog geen half uur voorbij zei ik tegen hem. En ik ben zo'n beetje in een conversatie." Zei ik. "Nou, ik wil eigenlijk dansen. "Spotte hij met me. "Wil je me alsjeblieft vijf minuten geven?" Vroeg ik.

Ik wilde beleefd zijn. "Nee. Jij gaat met me dansen." Hij greep mijn pols, de bloedcirculatie afsnijdend, en trok me naar de dansvloer. De Jonas Brothers begonnen net 'Hello Beautiful' te zingen. Ik kreunde binnensmonds. Het was een goede keus geweest om mijn 15 cm hoge hakken aan te doen die avond. Zelfs al had ik ze aan, ik kon nog net bij zijn schouders. Ik had een theorie dat hij misschien verborgen verhogingen in zijn schoenen had zodat hij langer werd.

We begonnen te dansen. Nou eigenlijk een beetje raar heen en weer wiegen. toen hij eindelijk iets tegen me zei. ik had een hekel aan lange stiltes"Je had niet zo'n scene moeten schoppen. Het is niet erg damesachtig." Zei Jacob. Nu was ik kwaad. "Ik schopte geen scene. Jij was degene die zich gedroeg als een baby die wilde dansen." Snauwde ik. Hij kneep me heel hard in mijn middel. "Auw! Jeez! Waar was dat voor nodig?" Siste ik. "Je was respectloos." Zei hij alsof hij me vertelde dat 2+2, 4 is. Hij had vast in de gaten date er mensen naar ons staarden omdat hij mijn wang kuste. Nu moest ik mijn wang wassen en ontsmetten. Ik keek boos omhoog naar hem, mijn nek strekkend om zijn gezicht te kunnen zien. Hij lachte griezelig terug.

Eindelijk eindigde het lied. We dineerden en gingen terug naar de balzaal om mijn cadeau's open te maken. Ik zat op het podium terwijl Joe, Kevin en Nick mij de cadeau's aangaven en ze in op stapels sorteerden. I kreeg CD's, knuffelbeesten, kleren, geschenk-bonnen en andere spullen. We aten een dessert en toen begonnen de Jonas Brothers weer met spelen. Ik keek de zaal rond. Ik zag Jacob zoenen met Leah Clearwater. Het kon me niets schelen, het is niet dat ik hem ooit leuk heb gevonden. Maar toen hij zag dat ik keek, glimlachte hij en begon haar nek te kussen. Ze leunde haar hoofd naar achter en haar ogen rolde achter in haar hoofd. Dat was de druppel. We waren verloofd en hij had niet eens het fatsoen om een smoes te verzinnen of zelfs te stoppen!

Ik rende uit de zaal en ging op het balkon staan dat een uizicht had over de zijkant van de tuin. Een paar tranen biggelde over mijn wang. Wat een 18e verjaardag was dit. Ik keek om me heen en zag Edward een weg door de menigte zoeken. Ik dacht dat hij naar mij toe kwam op te checken of alles goed ging totdat Lauren Mallory voor hem ging staan en tegen hem begon te praten. Natuurlijk zou hij met haar praten. Een paar minuten gingen voorbij en ik stond daar maar, te huilen. "Gaat het met je?" Vroeg een melodieuze stem. Ik keek naast me en zag Edward, hij leunde tegen de balustrade, net als ik. "Ja, het gaat wel." Loog ik. "Dus jij huilt altijd wanneer 'het wel gaat'?" Hij veegde een traan van mijn wang. Toen hij me aanraakte voelde het alsof er een elektrische schok door mijn gezicht ging.

"Ik wil er liever niet over praten." Gaf ik toe. "Oké. Je vrienden lijken me wel aardig." Hij veranderde van onderwerp zodat ik afgeleid zou raken. "Ja. We kennen elkaar al heel lang. We hebben elkaar ontmoet toen we bij onze vaders op het werk waren. Zei ik, glimlachend. "Ik denk dat Emmett en Jasper ze leuk vonden." Zei hij. "Dat was de eerste keer dat ik ze sprakeloos zag. "Ik lachte. "Jammer dat het nooit zo zou werken." Ik was gelijk weer verdrietig. "Waarom niet?" Vroeg hij.

"Je bent rijk. Weet je dat niet?" Vroeg ik. "Geld is geen kennis." Vertelde hij me. "Heeft jouw familie geen uithuwelijkingen?" vroeg ik. Hij keek naar het bos en was stil.


End file.
